Les champignons du père Maggotte
by Hermi4851
Summary: Frodon, absorbé par sa cueillette de champignons, ne voit le père Maggotte approcher pour lui faire payer ces champignons au prix cher. /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Inspirée par une allusion au passé de Frodon dans "La communauté de l'Anneau", chapitre 4.

* * *

**Les champignons du père Maggotte**

Par une belle après-midi, le petit Frodon Sacquet avait eu l'idée d'aller chercher quelques champignons chez le père Maggotte, en cachette bien sûr. Les champs de ce dernier regorgeaient du mets préféré du Hobbit, qui ne pouvait jamais résister à la tentation bien longtemps.

Ses dernières rencontres avec le vieux Hobbit lui avaient au moins appris la circonspection. Oh, le père Maggotte n'avait pas été bien méchant, juste assez pour effrayer Frodon et le dissuader de revenir pendant quelques semaines. Mais il avait laissé entendre que la prochaine fois, il ne se contenterait plus de tirer les oreilles du petit chenapan.

Donc, Frodon faisait sa cueillette de champignons dans les prés, choisissant les meilleurs, comme s'il était au marché, se croyant assez à l'abri grâce aux hautes herbes et à sa petite taille. Il était tellement absorbé dans l'examination d'un spécimen particulièrement gros de bolet commun qu'il ne vit pas le père Magotte s'approcher furtivement de lui par derrière; bien que n'étant plus tout jeune, le vieux Hobbit était encore agile. Frodon sursauta et faillit avoir une attaque lorsqu'une main tomba sur son épaule.

- Alors, Mr Sacquet, la récolte est bonne? demanda le Vieux d'un air mi-ironique, mi-réprobateur.

Frodon se retourna mais ne répondit rien, ayant peur d'aggraver son cas. Il avait l'air épouvanté.

- Mon gars, cette fois, c'en est trop! continua le Hobbit d'un ton beaucoup plus sévère. Je t'assure que tu vas le sentir passer.

Et il prit Frodon par le bras et l'emmena vers un tronc d'arbre qui gisait non loin de là. Un peu plus loin, les trois chiens du fermier rôdaient, montrant leurs crocs.

Notre petit garnement se laissa faire, trop terrifié pour se défendre. D'habitude, le père Maggotte le prenait par une oreille et le sermonnait pendant un bon moment (si bien qu'à la fin, Frodon avait l'oreille en feu durant plus d'une heure) avant de le laisser partir, parfois poursuivi par les trois chiens de garde si leur propriétaire était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Le père Maggotte s'assit sur le tronc et sans faire plus de cérémonies, renversa le petit Hobbit sur ses genoux. Celui-ci, surpris, se laissait toujours faire. Puis, comprenant les intentions du Vieux, commença à gigoter dans tous les sens, espérant s'enfuir et échapper à la punition.

- Non! Vous avez pas le droit! Lâchez-moi! criait-il.

- Non, mon p'tit gars! Cette fessée, tu l'as sacrément méritée. J'aurais déjà dû le faire bien avant!

Et sans plus attendre, le vieux Hobbit commença à fesser le derrière de Frodon, qui se débattait toujours. Les claques étaient fortes et bien placées, et le fin pantalon du petit Hobbit ne les amortissait pas beaucoup.

Alors que Frodon poussait des gémissement de plus en plus forts, le père Maggotte s'arrêta.

- Bon, après l'introduction, le développement, dit-il.

Frodon avait cru sa punition terminée, et n'en crut pas ses oreilles en comprenant que ce n'était que le début.

Le vieux Hobbit descendit brusquement le pantalon et le caleçon de Frodon. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et remua de plus belle.

- Tu vas arrêter de bouger, mon garçon, ou je te fesserai avec quelque chose de bien plus cuisant que ma main.

Cette menace calma immédiatement le jeune Hobbit.

Profitant de ce répit, le père Maggotte recommença à fesser le garnement. Il frappait un peu moins fort, mais les claques atterrissaient sur une zone déjà bien rougie, et Frodon ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglots qu'il essayait difficilement de retenir.

Le père Maggotte ne stoppa pas en si bon chemin. Claquant les fesses du jeune Hobbit une à une, en mesure, il se concentrait maintenant sur le haut des cuisses, endroit particulièrement sensible. Les dernières défenses de Frodon, déjà bien ébranlées, cédèrent sous cette tactique.

Lorsqu'il vit Frodon s'affaisser sur ses genoux et pleurer à chaudes larmes, le vieux Hobbit s'arrêta mais il avait décidé de marquer le coup. Il se pencha et ramassa une petite branche.

- Ça, mon petit Frodon, c'est pour toutes les fois où je ne t'ai pas attrapé.

Et il abattit le bout de bois quatre fois fortement sur les fesses bien meurtries du petit Hobbit, qui poussa un long gémissement avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Le père Maggotte attendit que Frodon se soit calmé puis il lui remonta son slip et son pantalon. Il le redressa face à lui et le tint par l'épaule.

- J'espère que maintenant, tu vas te tenir à carreau, dit-il d'un ton bourru comme à son habitude mais beaucoup plus sympathique.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Frodon qui imaginait difficilement survivre à une autre entrevue de ce genre.

Le père Maggotte se tourna alors vers ses chiens qui étaient restés à proximité et leur dit:

- Regardez bien, mes agneaux: la prochaine fois que ce petit polisson mettra les pieds sur mes terres, vous pourrez le dévorer. Pour le moment, mettez-le dehors! _(Paroles tirées du livre tel quelles) _

Loup, Croc et Etau ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et coururent en direction du petit Frodon qui prit ses jambes à son cou. Les trois chiens le poursuivirent jusqu'au Bac, ne se gênant pas pour aboyer de toutes leurs forces.

Depuis ce jour, Frodon ne revint plus jamais chez le père Maggotte, si ce n'est une seule fois, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire racontée par quelqu'un de bien plus talentueux que moi.


End file.
